To Give You A Kiss
by CourageousDreamer51
Summary: Wendy had waited four years for Peter to return. She is now almost 16 and soon she will have to close her window forever. But when Peter arrives with her will he finally return the feelings she has for him. Based off of the 2003 movie. I do not own Peter Pan...yet.


Wendy sat by her window, holding her blanket up against her as the cool autumn wind touched her skin. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft howl coming from outside her window. It was almost ten o'clock at night. Her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier until she could not take the weight any longer and she drifted off to sleep.

Once Wendy was in full slumber. Peter slid his hands under the half closed window and pushed it all the way open. He had watched Wendy several nights now and had finally worked up the courage to talk to her once more.

"Hi Wendy…no that doesn't sound right. I'm back Wendy…no that doesn't sound right either." He softly muttered to himself. He glanced over at Wendy and slowly flew to her direction. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I love you." He mumbled under his breath. Peter had finally admitted it, he loved Wendy, and he had loved Wendy ever since the day they met. He was in love with Wendy the day they danced under the stars and when they kissed on the pirate deck four years ago. He cried about her every day and dreamt about her all night. Whenever he visited butterflies filled his stomach, but he stayed outside the window watching. He didn't have the courage to waltz in and proclaim he was back.

"I will always love you," he continued. Peter landed gracefully onto the floor without a sound and sat down on her bed which was just meters from where she was sitting. He watched as her expression changed in her dreams state.

"Peter…" he heard her mutter, "No…Peter, no."

Wendy jolted awake in her chair. Before sighing and saying, "It was only a dream." She pulled the blanket wrapped around her off and shuffled towards her bed not noticing the boy that sat fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Wendy," he said causing her to glance upward and jolt with surprise.

"Peter," she replied her eyes widening slightly, "Peter!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. When Wendy finally pulled away she noticed how much different he looked.

"You're taller and you look…older?" she questioned as her eyes went up and down his body.

"I know." He mumbled looking down. "The queen fairy told me that I grew because I felt something no young boy could feel."

"Really, may I ask what it was?" she asked curious as to what made him even more handsome than he used to be.

"Love." He muttered quietly so Wendy couldn't hear. She could tell he didn't want to talk about that just yet so she changed the subject.

"I'll go turn on a light." She said quickly walking to find a match.

"No!" he exclaimed, "It will wake your parents."

"Good point," she said turning to face him once more. She couldn't help by stare into his emerald eyes.

"Wendy?" he asked concern laced in his voice. She stood straighter and blushed slightly mumbling a quick apology before hugging him again.

"I missed you." She said into his chest. Peter's ears went slightly red. She had missed him shouldn't have been that important but being away from her all these years made him miss her too.

"Wendy?" he said, "One girl is worth more than twenty boys."

Wendy smirked and replied, "You really think so?"

"I live with boys, the lost boys, they are well named!"

"Who are they?" she asked smiling, she already knew the answer to this.

Smirking down at her he replied with the exact word he had told her the first time, "Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland."

"Are there girls too?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams." He replied.

"Peter, it is perfectly wonderful how you talk of girls. I shall like to give you a kiss." She waited for him to pull away and put his hand out just like before, but instead she felt his soft lips onto of hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to try something a bit different to what I usually do. Hope you guys like it. This will be a short story not to many chapters and possibly a sequel if everyone likes it. Please review and comment on what you think. See you next time!**

 **CourageousDreamer51**


End file.
